


Fluffy Hatred Spirits

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gokudera's A+ Language, Mayhem, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Reborn has never met a more mismatched set of Twins......And he has to train them!Even if one's got the possibility of being OP if they got the guts for it ;w;





	1. Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This Bunny Loves Me Too Much~

Reborn had arrived to teach the elder Iemitsu's twin son, Nagayoshi, to be Mafia material...

 

He did not expect to find such a mismatched pair of twins:

First of all there was Nagayoshi; golden-brown hair puffed up in a gravity-defying array, eyes a chocolate brown, though not holding the innocents Iemitsu had spoken of. He was average height, including the hair, a masculine build carrying a good amount of muscle.

He was polite, friendly, popular, but that just hid how much of a demon he was when it came to bullies...

Then there was Tsunayoshi; the bully’s leading punchbag and younger twin.

Long, untameable, golden-brown hair reached a slim waist, Tsuna holding a more feminine frame, though his eyes were constantly covered by a black mask, with slits for eyeholes. He was small for his age, and Reborn could tell mostly which child would be better suited for being the Tenth Vongola Boss.

Reborn only questioned why are they like this? Why such opposites? 

They still acted like good siblings with Nana, their mother and Iemitsu’s wife.

But… Then something would flash across Tsuna’s face when he watched Nagayoshi leave, almost relief, or sorrow.

Not just that, but...

Sawada Tsunayoshi is not meant to have flames.

Sawada Nagayoshi had his flames sealed when he was four.

Yet there was the mildly distinct signs of flames here and there; faint, but there.

Just what is Dame-Tsuna hiding?...

 

Tsuna smiled as he finished his breakfast, watching Naga complain as the little man finally entered.

“He’s our tutor, Naga-nii?” he asks innocently.

“I don’t buy it! Kawahika’s tutor’s older!” Naga snapped.

Tsuna tilted his head, giving Reborn the distinct feeling he was being watched by the boy.

“Coyote.” he muttered, before looking over at Nana, asking something silently, tilting his head.

“Alright! Have a nice day, Tsu-kun!” she smiled, before the pair watched Tsuna grab his bag, put on his shoes, and leave.

 

“A coyote? Ara, what a creative son I have!” Nana smiles once Tsuna’s gone.

“It’s creepy. Why does he keep acting like everyone but me or you have one?” Naga pouts.

“Ara, you are my special boys, after all!” Nana smiles, before looking at the counter. “Oh dear! Tsuna forgot to take his pills this morning!”

“Pills?” Reborn asked.

“Schizophrenia, he thinks there’s animals that tail people.” Naga frowned. “He has it, I don’t.”

Reborn nodded, before smirking.

“Idiot-Naga, you’re late.”

Naga froze, looking at the clock, before giving a yelp of surprise.

“EH?! HIBARI’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

He was out the door in minutes, Reborn quickly jumping onto his shoulder.

“NA-KUN!”

Naga ran back in, grabbing the pills and shoving them in his pocket, kissing Nana’s cheek.

“Love you, bye!” he quickly smiled, running back out again…

Only to bump into Kyoko and be forced to confess and the bell going before he can get a reply...

 

Tsuna rolled his eyes as the pill bottle was placed on his desk.

“I don’t want them.” he stated.

“Mama wants you better, Tsuna, you need your medicine.” Naga stated, "Do you want me to force them down your throat again?"

Tsuna sighs, dry-swallowing one, before Naga takes the packet, smirking.

“I will protect my family.” Naga states, several of the Naga-fangirls practically swooning in the background at Naga’s strong tone.

Tsuna’s silent, as Naga goes to his seat…

 

Reborn is surprised when Tsuna saves his brother when Mochida, having lost, aims to hit the back of Naga's head, a small yelp having Naga spin round in surprise.

Tsuna had caught the shinai with his bare hands, straining under the weight.

"What." Naga's voice has cold. "I thought I told you..."

The forgotten shinai is picked up again.

"...No hitting my brother!"

Mochida defended a blow, as a startled yelp comes from between Tsuna's lips.

"Naga-nii! Stop! He's not worth it!"

Naga pauses as he blocks a swipe, looking over at Tsuna, who hunches his shoulder a little, before gripping his hands in fists.

"Sasagawa-san is meant to be the one to decide who her boyfriend is... Not even Sasagawa-senpai can decide, as Sasagawa-san is a person, not just automatically an object by being a girl."

Tsuna's face was turned towards Naga, before Naga sent a poisonous look to Mochida, before moving away.

"Fine, Tsuna. Personal vendettas shouldn't stain the weight of something as sacred as kendo." Naga stated, throwing the shinai to the floor.

Tsuna smiled softly, before pouting as his hair was ruffled.

"Naga-nii!" he complains, before smiling, looking down at their feet. "...Thank you..."

 

The next question comes after Gokudera has accepted Nagayoshi, who'd thoroughly ensured Tsuna's safety after.

They had begun returning home, before Tsuna ran into them, clutching his bag close.

"Oi!" Gokudera yelled, as a hiss came from Tsuna's lips.

Naga was at his brother's side immediately, scanning him over.

"You alright?" Naga asked, before Tsuna tried hiding his arm. "Tsuna!"

"I'm fine, Naga, w-we should get home, Mama's waiting for us..." Tsuna attempted, moving to get up.

"You're bleeding!"

Tsuna gave a tiny yelp as his sleeve was pulled back, revealing a bitemark.

"Who's dog?" Naga asked.

Tsuna looked at his feet.

"...He's... Not a dog..." Tsuna muttred, "I'm fine."

He pulled his eyes away, Gokudera frowning.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" he yelled.

"HAYAKAMI ISN'T A DOG!" Tsuna yelled, before his lips parted slightly in shock, fleeing.

"TSUNA!" Naga grabbed Tsuna quickly, pulling him close in a hug as Tsuna struggled.

"I'm not mad, I'm not! I'm not!" Tsuna panicked, Reborn looking on in surprise at the visible fear only clearing from his eyes as Naga hold him still, muttering stuff into his ear, before Tsuna dissolves into Naga's chest in tears.

"Shhh, it's OK, I won't let that bastard close again."

Tsuna mumbled something, Naga gently patting his head.

"Yeah, OK."

Naga smiled softly, before seeing the questioning looks, the smile dropping as easily as it came.

"Tsuna's prone to running towards danger, Papa doesn't help, even when he visits; he just drinks, sleeps, and ensures Tsuna won't take his mask off... Like he'll ever do that." Naga glared at the ground, before shaking his head, and smiling at Tsuna.

"We should get home, before we worry Mama. You can come with, if you want, Gokudera?"

"I'd be honoured!" Gokudera grinned...

 

Reborn didn't get a full explanation until some time later.

"Only once has Tsuna ever taken off his mask. I only found out after, when he was screaming." Naga stated. "He won't tell me what he saw, just that it terrified him to no end. He got sent away for a year after, at Papa's insistence, but I didn't want him to go... When he returned, the institute having burned down, he shut himself away more, it took forever to help him, to reverse whatever those assholes had done..." Naga took several breaths, controlling himself, before his eyes flickered faintly gold for a moment. "I won't let him get hurt again. I'll even destroy the whole world, if I have to..."


	2. Mukkun!

Tsuna had run forwards as soon as he had registered Naga had leapt over to the wrong side of the fence.

"Don't you dare tell me you have nothing to live for, if you don't, not even family, then neither do I!"

Yamamoto froze, before Tsuna shifted his stance slightly, looking at something on Yamamoto's shoulder.

There was silence, before Yamamoto gave a laugh.

"Alright..."

It was at that point that Naga smiled...

Then the fence gave way, Tsuna giving a startled, unintelligible cry.

Reborn aimed his gun to save the duo, when the wind appeared to pick up, something knocking the pair into a tree, softening their fall.

Tsuna ran towards the roof exit in relief, as Gokudera followed, Hibari looking up from below...

 

"Tsuna!" Naga smiled as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked down the corridor from Hibari's office.

Tsuna tilted his head, before reaching out a hand.

Yamamoto looked surprised for a moment, before Tsuna smiled, the air in front of him appearing to shimmer blue for a moment.

"What..." Gokudera asked.

"Taketaka decided to stop being mean, at least, for a while..." Tsuna smiled for a moment, before seeing how hurt Naga was. "Ah! Nurse's office, now!"

He quickly grabbed Naga's hand and Yamamoto's free one, before dragging them to the Nurse's office, Gokudera tailing them.

"Ah! Tsuna, again?" the woman asks, moving forward.

"I'm fine, Naga-nii, Haya-nii and Yamamoto-san just got beaten up!" Tsuna asked, pulling his brother in.

"Again?" Naga asked, and Tsuna paused.

"J-Just a few scratches, I didn't want to worry you..." Tsuna smiled, sitting on a bed.

"We'll take a look at Yamamoto-san first; he has got a cast on, but still..."

Quiet filled the room, Tsuna resting his head on Naga's shoulder tentatively after a while, before moving aside as Naga had antiseptic applied to his own wounds, hissing softly.

"Oh yes, before I forget," the Nurse paused in dabbing a cut on Naga's waist, "I want to check your bite wound."

"Later?" Tsuna asked, pouting, "I don't..."

"Now, I don't want to forget, your brother can hold your hand, if you want."

Tsuna blushed, before nodding, and removing his upper clothing as Naga got dressed, hesitating slightly as he came to taking off his shirt, before removing it quickly in one go, shoulders tensing slightly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise at the scars running around Tsuna's torso, a large plaster over his side.

The Nurse paused.

"You said you weren't hurt." she scolded.

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head, the Nurse sighing, and grabbing Tsuna's arm as she indicated the fresh talon-marks on his shoulder. "...Oh."

Sighing, the Nurse removed the plaster, revealing claw marks, Tsuna stuttering at the look she gave him.

"Nashi was getting a bit too playful with Natora, then Natora wanted me to join in..." Tsuna muttered, looking away.

Naga sighed, before ruffling Tsuna's hair, smiling.

"Bring me along next time, OK?"

"They only like me, though? I don't understand really, I just listen to them complaining about their owners and they stop me from feeling lonely?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently, before twitching away for a moment as the Nurse slapped a replacement plaster on.

"Be more careful, then. If you listen to them, then they should listen to you." she stated.

"...OK..." Tsuna nodded...

 

Two weeks and three Guardians later, Reborn finally knew what had been happening for the past age.

Tsuna would take weekly visits to the forest, and there, around him, the ground would suddenly be covering itself, somehow, with animal tracks, Tsuna seemingly talking to thin air...

Then he'd cup his hands, producing pure sky flames, appearing to feed the "creatures" he was with, giggling at something...

 

Fuuta and Lambo had brightened within days of becoming part of their family, I-Pin and Bianchi joining in not that long after.

Reborn was secretly glad of this, not only could he sneak around more, but Tsuna wasn't able to be as coddled while Naga tried helping Nana with the children...

 

Tsuna was alone with the spirits he'd collected, the varying shades of coloured forms playing and tailing him happily.

Well, not really "playing", but what else do you call a cat and tiger chasing eachother about?

Then he heard voices, quickly extinguishing the pretty flames he fed the animals.

The person who emerged had Tsuna pausing in surprise.

"Oya, oya, what do we have here?"

"Wh-what?" Tsuna stutters, getting to his feet, staying against the tree, "Wh-Who..."

Then he sees the snake, tilting his head, fear slipping away as he listens, before crouching.

The teen's eyes widen as the snake shoots over, Tsuna smiling as he accepts the poor, shattered thing.

"You see them." the statement wasn't lost on Tsuna, who smiled softly as the other animals moved to protect him.

"They're my friends." Tsuna replied, looking at the snake, which swam up to wrap itself over his shoulders and round his neck like a scarf of purplish-black.

"...Mukebi." Tsuna mused after a pause, "Their name."

He smiled when Nashi nudged him and Natori tugged his sleeves.

"I should be returning home, nii-chan may get worried otherwise..." Tsuna smiled, "He can't see them; Papa sealed his abilities away... Bye!"

Tsuna allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Do you know any ruins?" the leader of the group asked quickly, amused.

"Oh, Kokuyo Land's abandoned, it should be easy to- Alright, Hayakami, I'm coming!"

The small group of spirits and a bandaged-eyed boy walked off, as a soft chuckle left the leader's lips.

"Interesting..."

"Shall we investigate him?"

"...Yes, Fuuta de la Stella should be living somewhere nearby, as well..."

 

Naga had a fit when he found out Fuuta had disappeared.

"Nii-chan, calm down!" Tsuna pleaded, grabbing Naga's arm, before coughing into his sleeve.

"Go back to sleep, Tsuna, you're sick."

"I'll be... Fine." Tsuna replied, as Reborn frowned.

"Lying to family is bad, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated.

"I just pushed myself too much while playing in the forest, sorry..." Tsuna smiled softly.

Naga pet Tsuna's hair gently, sighing, before seeing the time.

"Ah! I've got to leave for school! Be good, OK?"

"Yes, Naga-nii," Tsuna smiled...

 

Naga blocked another attack from Mukuro, frowning as he pulled away, before getting kicked across the room and onto his back.

"Naga-nii!"

Mukuro stopped in surprise as the boy from before ran in between them.

"Stop!" his voice was filled with desperation.

"Oya, oya, so this is your brother, meeting him in the forest was fun."

"Why are you going after my brother?!"

"Why else? One of you is inheriting the title of Vongola Decimo, I will use them to destroy this abysmal world."

"You would have to end the world for that, wouldn't it be lonely after?"

"Kufufu, I'll be dead."

"Revenge doesn't always work-"

"Says the person wearing a mask."

"That's off topic!" the boy said, taking a step forwards.

"Why?" Mukuro didn't budge.

"Medical! Papa said so!"

"So loyal to a man who's never there? What if I said it's his fault you're stuck the way you are, when you could be so much more, without your brother sealed, or yourself unable to see properly."

"I see fine!"

Stabbing at the boy, who instinctively grabbed the trident to stop it, Mukuro _pulled_ , the boy getting in close enough range for the mask to be sliced through...

 

Mukuro backed up, face morphing into open shock, as the boy's hands flew to his eyes in fear.

"Don't look!"

Reborn paused in aiming at Mukuro as Mukuro fell too his knees.

"...Tsu-kun?" Mukuro's voice was soft, as Tsuna looked at Mukuro in surprise, uncovering his eyes.

"...Mukkun?!" Tsuna was equally shocked, as Naga sat up in surprise. "Wait... What... Estraneo..."

"I thought you were dead... So I killed them." Mukuro chuckled, before falling backwards in laughter, as Hibari and Gokudera ran in, stopping in shock. "I see... So it was that man who sent you to that hell-hole..."

Mukuro's smile grew crazed.

"Mukuro stop! Vengeance doesn't work!"

" _I MOURNED YOU! EVEN WHILE HAVING THE SIXTH HELL TORN INTO ME!_ " Mukuro roared.

"..." Tsuna pulled Mukuro into a hug. "I thought I was... They made my whole body hurt, before I was thrown away... I can't remember anything else, just... Pain, and flames, before people took me back to Naga..."

Tsuna had started to cry.

"Then why can't I kill them! Those bastards!"

"BECAUSE THEY ALREADY DIED!" Tsuna replied, "I saw it, when I woke up back home... Even innocents..."

"Tsuna." Naga called, moving towards Tsuna, who paused in shock, whispering something that won a chuckle from Mukuro. "Is that... True?"

Tsuna hesitated, before turning, everyone else there freezing at the sight of Tsuna's eyes.

Wide, peach-coloured eyes rimmed in gold, with red pupils were brimming with tears, Tsuna moving to wipe the tears away, as his lips trembled, and he nodded.

"They hurt me... So I decided to stop people I cared for getting hurt... By taking the creatures only I can see, made of their self-hatred, and purifying them, bit-by-bit, with my flames..." Tsuna looked away, "That's why I took your lion, and Mama's mule, and many others... Only Hibari-senpai's Panther doesn't want to come with me; Hibari effectively launches him at others, which Kyohyo loves..."

Ken and Chikusa limped in, before the air burst, as black flames formed a portal, chains hurling out.

"NO!" Tsuna grabbed the chain shooting out at Mukuro, "Let me be selfish, just this once!"

The Vendice appeared, Tsuna dropping the chain, as he reached to his face.

"Tsuna!" Mukuro moved, before dodging another chain, as Tsuna stood.

When Tsuna raised his head, black eyes showed.

"How quaint, my dear Tsu-kun needing my help, after being sealed away for six whole years..." the feminine voice spoke, Tsuna's lips pulling back into a soft, crazed smile.

"YIN!" Mukuro exclaimed...


	3. Yin

The Vendice had paused at the name.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

"He said already," Tsuna/Yin smirked, "But I'll reiterate it for you; my name is Yin, after, you know, the darker side of balance? The boy I'm possessing is Tsunayoshi Sawada, a Vongola Decimo candidate, though Nagayoshi is a more valid candidate, as he doesn't have as many... Problems, as this cute little child."

"Why are you here, then?" came the reply.

"Well~, little Tsu-kun is friends with the floored boy behind me, who's apparently taking the entire blame for what a crude famiglia, the very one that tortured thousands of innocents, even civilians abducted from orphanages and institutes, which you did _nothing_ to!" Yin stated, features growing hard, black eyes narrowing, "The blame, therefore, is as much yours, as it is theirs. My own charge suffered from them, I will not stand for such injustice when what's mine is pulled in, I have been around too long for your kind to hold anything close to me!"

"How, as far-" the leader stopped as shadows curled up, and Tsuna/Yin took a step closer.

"Nothing escapes neither my eye, or my brother's, Jaeger."

The use of name had the leader pausing.

"Having any luck with your nightmares, lately? Where Checkerface tore your soul to pieces?"

There was a shift in their stances, as the chains retracted, they turned to go.

"Release Lancia, too, he is as much a victim as the child over there." Yin hummed, said man being thrown at their feet. "Good."

The Vendice left, as Mukuro ran over, Tsuna collapsing into his arms a moment later...

 

Reborn sat, gun pointed at Mukuro, who was knelt opposite them in Tsuna's room, all his followers, but for Lancia, Ken and Chikusa, gone.

"Talk." Naga frowned, "What else are you hiding about my brother?"

"..." Mukuro looked drained, before placing a gun on the tabletop, Reborn giving him a look.

Sighing, Mukuro produced the bullets from the barrel.

"Possession bullets." he stated, "I used most of them to possess Lancia, once they shot me with one to force my mind into Tsunayoshi's. It helped in gaining the third realm... But what Tsuna sees isn't like how you see."

"Hn." Hibari moved forward slightly, Mukuro smirking.

"Oya oya, the skylark's annoyed. I'll only co-operate with Nagayoshi, since Tsunayoshi is his dear twin."

Hibari suddenly had a wild dog standing between him and Mukuro.

"Tsuna sees both normal things, as well as what idiots call supernatural things." Mukuro stated. "For instance, the spirits Humans make from their own self-hatred, the deeper the conflict, the stronger the creature... Such as the Skylark's, or the Baseball-Idiot's. They each, also, take on the colour of the Dying Will Flame, or remains pitch black. He can also see the dying will flames inside people, including the sealed ones Nagayoshi is only just freeing. I'm able to see the creatures after obtaining the third realm, but not the flames."

"Yin." Bianchi stated.

"She is... Part, of Tsuna, she possessed him during the embryo stage, though that's all she tells me. Tsunayoshi knows she exists, but otherwise she generally controls what he sees, something about "protecting her most precious", though she won't explain that, either." Mukuro smirked, "I promised her, that should anything happen to Tsuna, I'd get their vengeance, exactly as I was doing... Until Tsuna appeared again."

Mukuro appeared to be listening to something for a moment, before snapping something in Italian, Gokudera bristling. "Damn lions."

"What?" Naga asked.

"It's rude to talk about someone behind their back." Mukuro chuckled, before a brown blur's engulfing Mukuro, followed by a a loud crash, Tsuna having yanked Mukuro into a hug, terrifying the other teen slightly.

"Tsuna!" he finally squeaked.

There was silence for a moment, as Tsuna merely curled up on Mukuro's chest.

"Nuh-uh, it's been to long..." Tsuna hummed.

Naga snorted, Tsuna freezing, blushing as he shot up, Naga finally bursting into laughter of his own.

"You're too cute, Tsuna! Only you!"

"N-Naga!" Tsuna complained, burying his face in his hands...

 

Things calmed down after that, though Tsuna still preferred to hide his eyes behind his mask in public.

Mukuro even transferred over after finding a small girl like himself, Naga having immediately felt protective over the small, frail girl...

 

Then Squalo happened, and they arrived back to find Iemitsu asleep, and drunk, on the carpet.

"Oya? Isn't this your old man, Tsuna?" Mukuro chuckled.

"E-Eh?! Papa!?" Tsuna asked, shocked, as Mukuro materialised his trident.

"Mukuro, you're not allowed to kill him - mentally scar after I get my turn, yes - but not kill," Nagayoshi smiled, gently leading the drunk children upstairs to bed as Ken looked sorely tempted to poke Iemitsu.

"No, Ken, he's still Mafia, remember?" Mukuro sighed, the trident disappearing at a look from Reborn.

"But he's so...  _drunk, byon_!" Ken replied, pouting.

"Whatever, I just want to get us stronger to defeat Xanxus when he arrives."

"Xanxus?"

"The Varia's leader, the group that Shark came from..."


	4. Xanxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Id lengthen this out, but frankly, I'm sleepy TTwTT

Xanxus had expected a group of incompetent brats.

Levi had even almost killed one of them.

But there was that small, blind-looking _trash_ that decided to rescue the infant Lightening.

Bel had moved forward, only for the kid to _focus_ on his guardian, muttering something quickly, taking a step forward.

"Tsuna!"

The appearance of the brat's twin, revealed to be an over-protective little shit by the way his eyes had sharpened, was... Amusing.

"Naga-nii..."

"You were meant to stay at home while we located Lambo! Then you _find_ the dangerous people you're meant to  away from! I'm going to have to ask Mukuro to constantly stalk you, at this rate."

"Don't you do that already, Naga-nii, since Mukuro is my Mist, and he's training Chrome, who became your Mist? I also have Mukebi and the others..." Tsuna hummed, before giggling at something they couldn't see, Mukuro Rokudo materialising with a small girl.

The rest arrived just after, as Xanxus waved a hand, along himself to be revealed.

The younger brat-twin muttered something, pouting as he lifts the baby onto his hip, shifting his stance as he mutters something.

Mukuro suddenly is pulling the mask off the brat's head, passing Lambo to Chrome, as the younger twin blushes, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Mukuro!"

Mukuro laughs, pulling away, before th kid opens his eyes to focus on gttign his mas back.

Ah.

Abnormal eyes obviously infected by Sky flames and something finally fix on him, before the kid panicks slightly.

"Nope!" he squeak, trying to et away.

" _Tsunayoshi_!"

Tsuna squeaks, freezing as they look to the speaker.

Iemitsu Sawada is leaning on his pickaxe, face stern, as Mukuro quickly moves between the two, Naga also pulling Tsuna closer.

"What did I tell you about your mask, as well as being outside?" he demanded.

"Not to remove it or go without Naga?" Tsuna replies, obviously afraid.

"Oh, _now_ you take on your role as a parent?!" the other twin yells, "You weren't even _here_ for seven years! You weren't even there when Tsuna finally got free from that hellhole you shoved him in! He nearly _died_ you asshole!" Naga yelled, Mukuro materialising a trident...

It's, surprisingly, Tsuna, that stops the pair from launching at Iemitsu.

"I-it's fine, Naga, Mukkun..." he says softly, as I straighten.

"You fucking _betrayed_ **_blood_** , Iemitsu?!" I growled, glaring.

"He's crazy, schizophrenic! I won't-"

Iemitsu suddenly has a katana at his throat, the trash's rain having appeared in seconds.

"He may be schizophrenic according to you, but you aren't the one with any true knowledge, are you?"

He recognises Shigure Kintoki easily.

 _So they got the son of the Blue Demon for a guardian?_...

"What do you mean?" Mammon asks, as Reborn appears.

"He's more powerful than you can think, Bakamitsu, lay off your kid." he states nonchalantly.

Mukuro chuckles.

"If anyone's crazy, it's more likely _you_ , for being so _oblivious_ to your own kids' and wife's problems," he hums, "Or are you so dumb that I should probably put you out of your misery _right now_?"

"Mukuro... He's _blood_..." Tsuna mutters.

"And they think its _alright_ to throw a group of fucking _teens_ not even _close_ to adulthood into this _shit_?!" Naga roars, eyes burning orange.

"Stop!"

The shadows they have suddenly _writhe_ , pulling the Rain away from Iemitsu as Mukuro has the trident knocked from his hand and Naga is pulled further away from Iemitsu, who's flung into the wall.

Tsuna is shaking, as he is visibly annoyed, biting his lip, before turning away and _running_.

"Tsuna!" Mukuro yells, as a pair of pink-haired women stop their escape, issuing the challenge, which Nagayoshi can't even stop to go after his twin...

 

Xanxus allow his guardians to do as they like.

He's called out by Reborn some time after, having to go and pick up a wayward Storm.

Bel, surprisingly, is talking with Tsuna, playing with some of his knives as they sit in part of the forest, Reborn watching from a distance, Chrome on the branch beside him.

What surprises Xanxus the most is how _relaxed_ Bel is, without looking as though he's coated himself in blood, first.

"Oi, trash," Xanxus growls, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Shishishi! Heya, Boss!" Bel calls, grinning.

"Hi Mister!" Tsuna smiles.

He's struck by those eyes again, stopping at the edge of the clearing.

"You know your brother's looking for you?"

Tsuna shrugs, before flopping back on the ground.

"Kurofuku and Reboyote says Chrome's watching with Reborn..."

Xanxus grunts, before flopping down beside Tsuna.

"How the fuck did he calm you down?" he asks Bel, who shrugs.

"He's a fun little Lord, Boss."

Xanxus decides not to ask anymore questions, as he sees Reborn and Chrome retreat...

 

The world is beautiful with the variation in flames the others have, the soft glow the trees act as a calm backdrop to the animals playing around them, as Bel and Xanxus start joking about, Tsuna himself sometimes injecting small details, as Xantora stalks up to him, the poor thing equally as scarred as its Master as it decides to sit in his lap, Belhyou huffing as it curls around him, allowing him to rest in its belly.

' _I think they like you_ ,' Yin hums inside his head.

'I'm glad...' Tsuna replies in his own thoughts.

Dinuma whinnies and shakes his mane nearby, as Tsuna allows the peacefulness of the others to lull him to sleep...

 

Xanxus raises an eyebrow as Tsuna falls asleep on the grass.

"Guess we should take the kid back."

Bel chuckles as he looks over, before moving to lift Tsuna bridal style as he gets up.

"See you back at base, Boss," he chuckles, before moving away.

Sighing, Xanxus stands, dusting himself off.

For a moment, the peace had been nice...

Maybe he'd try it again...

...As long as he dragged the smaller trash with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TThis is what happens when I'm sleepy...  
> ..  
> (I blame my BF dragging me around town...  
> ...And me agreeing to go X'D)


	5. Fights and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Fluff is required... ;w;

The matches start off more amiable than they would have otherwise been, both sides giving it their all:

Ryohei went first, Tsuna having to be kept calm by Takeshi so he didn't wrap Ryohei in shadows and risk the Sky ring...

...Which both twins effectively threw away as soon as they understood Levi was about to _murder_ Lambo, Xanxus whacking Levi into the dirt right after, especially because he'd gone right after Tsuna with his own rage and jealousy running rampant.

The Storms had been third, Tsuna's relief evident in the way he scolded Hayato after for even _thinking_ about throwing his life away before fiercely hugging both him and Bel (which had shocked the rest of the Varia, sans Xanxus - Bel would usually murder anyone who touched him, yet here Tsuna was, hugging Bel in his relief of the Prince not being dead...)

Aaand then there was the rain battle.

It was perfectly fine, until they nearly got eaten by a Shark with Tsuna watching.

Needless to say, water got everywhere, a Shark became Sashimi, and it took _three_ _tones_ of rain flames to _stop_ Harmonized shadows crawling everywhere.

Unfortunately, they couldn't call the tournament off while they waited for Tsuna to come round.

Fortunately, it was the Mist battle next, which was Certainly Not Pretty.

But...

Then there came the Cloud Battle.

Fortunately, the idiot in the suit was one of the weaker Varia members, but Tsuna was still worried when Naga sensed hints of Sky flames on the machine...

(Half an hour later, Timoteo was being fiercely mollycoddled by Nana and Tsuna as Xanxus and Naga were forced into seiza to one side for "allowing your dear Nonno to be forced through so much"...)

Thank god Iemitsu wasn't back from Italy...

 

Counting the Lightening battle as improper, the Sky battle was arranged, sans Poison watches (destroyed by Tsuna moments after their reveal).

Iemitsu hadn't been happy about the 'light scolding' Xanxus had received for his actions, nor the fact that Tsuna had decided to leave his mask at home _and_ had befriended nearly all of the Varia by that point.

So Xanxus and Naga had fought, neither giving that much room to the other, until Naga froze Xanxus' hands, the rings rejecting Xanxus shortly after...

Iemitsu may or may not have remarked on it.

Tsuna may or may not have gotten angry at that remark and punched Iemitsu in the face.

Whatever happened between them, Iemitsu crashed into the ground as Tsuna used him as a springboard to get to Xanxus and Naga...

Then Yin shows up.

"What tripe, the Great Grandson of one of the Second's Concubines being turned away for not being family..." she growls, Mukuro facepalming.

"Yin, what _valid_ reason do you even have _this_ time?!" he complains.

"Him," Yin/Tsuna points at Iemitsu, "And him," she points at Timoteo, who's watching with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yin, yes, Iemitsu is a jerk, but why exact-" he stops as Yin/Tsuna leans in close, whispering in his ear, Mukuro pausing.

"Are you hiding that from Tsuna and Naga?"

"Tsuna knows all that I know, we are part of eachother, after all," Yin/Tsuna shrugs.

"Can I kill him?" Mukuro replies.

"Not yet, he still needs to get visited by Vendice and we'll need him whenever it is that Kawahira stops hiding."

"Who?"

"Shh~," Yin/Tsuna holds a pinky to their lips, smiling, before turning.

"Now~! Cassandra and Venessa, you two can leave, you are no longer needed or wanted! The rings have already chosen their heir, just as the Mare rings will," Yin/Tsuna smiles. swinging about in a feminine gait, "Timoteo, I will need to talk with you later after I ju~st do something to our dear Papa~..."

Shadows shoot out, dangling Iemitsu by his ankles as Yin/Tsuna dances forward, smile sharpening.

"Still think your youngest brat is a schiz, Iemitsu?"

"Who the hell are you?!" he exclaims.

Yin/Tsuna laughs, walking to stand just out of reach of Iemitsu.

"I'm the thing that is protecting what you should always call family, you filthy bastard," Yin/Tsuna giggles, "I'm the omnipresent being helping the Trinisette enforce balance in this universe instead of sleeping like everywhere else, the very thing which this little body can see and control, even though because of _you_ he can't even fully accept who he is!"

They clap their hands, and the shadows retreat, as they turn away, ignoring Iemitsu as they walk over to Timoteo.

The others watch as the pair talk, Timoteo's stance adjusting in visible annoyance, before Yin nods, and says something else.

Mukuro is moving as soon as she reaches towards her head, Naga moving equally as fast as Tsuna began to fall, Timoteo and Naga catching the small Sky.

"What the fuck?!" Xanxus yells as Naga lifts Tsuna up bridal-style.

"I'm taking him home, Tsuna will sleep for a few hours..." Naga glances at Iemitsu, automatically creeping closer to Xanxus and Bel.

Hayato hurries over to Naga's side, as they start to leave, Mukuro waiting until most of the others are gone, before moving over to Timoteo as he waits for Iemitsu with his own Guardians, sans Coyote, who was most likely handling anything to do with Vongola for Timoteo.

"Sir, may I ask... What did Yin tell you?" he asks.

"Things I feel are too private for those not of Vongolan blood, my apologies," Timoteo sighs.

Mukuro nods, before bowing as Reborn moves to his side, curious.

"You may request anything of me, as long as it doesn't endanger Tsuna, I am the Decimo's Mist, after all."

"Thank you, but I just need to know that Tsuna and Naga will be safe, for now, and if Basil can be taken under Nana's capable wing," Timoteo replies, smiling.

"Of course, I'll ask upon my return," Mukuro agrees.

"Thank you, Mukuro," Timoteo smiles, before chuckling, "It is odd to see someone who has killed three whole families, but for the members which they favour, acting with such manners."

"Thank Yin and Tsuna; they managed to help me with my grievances and clear my head... Tsuna will be good for your son and the Varia... If they stick around, that is," Mukuro shrugs, before leaving...

 

_Yin runs her fingers through Tsuna's hair, as he softly snuggles into her lap._

_In this landscape, Yin looks like the female version of Tsuna, dressed in the female summer version of the Nanimori Middle uniform._

_"Papa... He lied?" Tsuna whispers softly._

_"I know every secret on the planet, little Sky, including his lies..."_

_"But that means Basil's our big brother by a year, who's like me in more ways than just Father... Even though, to even hide it from Basil after 'miraculously rescuing him from his dead mother's arms'..."_

_"He will pay for his crimes; hiding his marriage, cheating, Fathering so many just for your twin, then trying to bury your existence but for a few flimsy notes..."_

_"Why is he so cruel?... I should have let Mukuro-"_

_"No! You are on the right path! I feel it! It's his fault! If he hadn't lied, pushed you away, made you suffer so much for his crimes-..." Yin takes a breath, as she nuzzles into him, "You're all I have left, since my Brother hasn't even Woken Up yet..."_

_Tsuna hugs Yin back as they fall into a peaceful silence._

_"You should go, before they worry..." Yin mutters, Tsuna giving a small half-smile, letting Yin pat his head, before the world turns dark..._

"Hnn?" Tsuna moans, sitting up slightly, before seeing Bel and Mukuro as he's pushed gently back down.

"We're right here, sleep," Mukuro sighs.

Tsuna reaches out blindly, until his hand is taken by Bel's.

"Sleep, My Little Advisor," Bel chuckles.

So Tsuna does.

 

Bel is silent as Mukuro explains about Yin, about how she effects Tsuna, as well as about the way the Scientists had tried breaking Tsuna until Yin took over, destroying half the Base before they were apprehended, using Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken against their only other friend.

"It's how I knew exactly what to do, I'd sort of lost it by that point; Tsuna was mine to protect, then they decided to try and kill him," Mukuro shrugs, smirking as he recalls his break out.

"so Tsuna will eventually become a girl?" Bel asks, humming.

"That depends on Yin; she says so, but the process only happens while Tsuna uses her power."

Bel chuckles softly.

"I don't care; Tsuna may currently be yours, but a Prince does require a Princess to become their Queen," Bel grins.

"You try that and I think it won't be me you'll have to worry about; don't you see how everyone around Tsuna gravitates towards him?"

"All the more challenge, then, shishishi~."

The pair are silent as they watch their Transcendent Sky sleep...


	6. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: The Twins have morethan Basil for siblings...  
> ...  
> *grins*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Heavy themes for backgrounds, if I get anything wrong, please tell me, otherwise, ENJOY!! XD  
> (Oh yeah, there's also a bunch of OCs in this chapter, so~ *giggles* To be honest, I can see why someone may not like reading about OCs, but these guys are cute! If you can guess who my favourites are by the end of the chapter, you get a cookie!! XD)

Two weeks later, Iemitsu's secrets come to light, Tsuna silent and still as he watches from between Bel and Mukuro, eyes and face blank of emotion, despite the faint trace of tears threatening to fall.

Naga is furious, Nana in tears.

At least with the law they can have a restraining order placed on Iemitsu, at least Tsuyoshi lives just two roads away with Takeshi, Bianchi living with them, and Shamal works at the school.

Of course, Xanxus is also baying for blood, eyes burning as the full list is read out by a Spy.

Six separate affairs, each one bearing at least one child. Each one has a different flame...

...And each one is _livid_ when they, too, find out about the affairs, about the things Iemitsu has done to have each of them separate, relying on him.

Iemitsu's own Harem of Oblivious Housewives.

Nana is the most recent, though she's the married one - the one Iemitsu decided to 'keep'.

They decide to meet, even though Time has not held everything together; the eldest of the group of 'children' is 19 year old Michael, they already had flown the nest, but rocketed right back at the news, arriving at the Hibari's central residence in China.

While the Mothers discuss with Nono what to do, the children are kept in a separate room, where they can get to know eachother.

Tsuna has his mask back on, deciding to sit with Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin in a corner to read one of the picture books Bouche had been kind enough to provide.

Naga, meanwhile, sits in a circle with the others, finding out as much as they can.

On his left was Michael, then Krissie (18), Ava and Eve (both 17), Susan (17), Pyotr (16), Alan (15) and Basil.

"Why does your brother have a mask?" Susan asks, looking at Tsuna.

"His flames affected his eyes, so the old idiot had him wear a mask," Naga sneers, his annoyance at the situation showing, "Then he calls him a schitz, though he isn't, so Tsuna ended up suffering from Bakamitsu's stupid ideals..." Basil gives Naga a look, to which Naga scratches the back of his head out of habit, "Sorry, it just annoys me, since this entire time we thought it was just a _small_ situation..."

"...Then it blew up in our faces that he was a dishonourable bastard the entire time," Susan smirks, "My Mum has a weak heart, so while she was in hospital I was dumped with my Uncle, who's pretty busy with his own job as a lawyer; he didn't even visit after I turned four."

"My Mum thought she was done with this sort of stuff... Then we ended up in financial trouble and we had to move, before I got thrown in the Mafia four years ago. I hate his type," Alan sighs, flopping back onto the carpet.

"Maste-" Basil begins, before shrinking at the wide eyes that turn to him, apart from Naga, who glares, before sighing as he yanks Basil closer, nodding for him to continue, "My Mum died when I was six, then they were going to throw me into social services when he shows up and 'rescues' me, I then got taught how to be a Mafiosoand became an official member of CEDEF on my eighth birthday... This entire time, I was taught the older or weirder versions of languages for his own entertainment-" Basil's voice breaks, as tears threaten.

Fuuta runs over, throwing his arms around Basil, snuggling into his lap as Naga's eyes turn to the other set of twins.

Both of them look _furious_ , brownish-black eyes glaring at the wall through to where the adults are talking.

"How annoying," Ava hums.

"Yes, very annoying," Eve agrees.

"We were first of all left with our Mum,"

"But then she got hit with a car,"

"It's called hit and run, Eve,"

"I know, nerd! Anyway,"

"We're naturally able to know what the other's saying,"

"Since our secondary flame-"

"Mist"

"-Links us up,"

"So we can get lost in eachother's head a bit,"

"Is it me talking? Is it her talking?"

"We never know," they say this part in unison, as Pyotr's looking at them slack jawed.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" he grins.

"How?" Ava asks, wrinkling her nose.

"We have to quite literally do everything together-"

"-Or the feedback's terrible."

"We even have to fake being conjoined to stay together in school!"

"Try taking A-Levels with that sort of stuff!"

"No, I mean, that's effectively telepathy you're both doing; if you diluted it by spreading it on a wider scale, you could what people are thinking and if what they're saying's true or not!" Pyotr grins, "I mean, I've already figured out how to make my Lightening flames act like actual electricity, but you two just reached a whole new scale of awesome!"

"Sounds like you had a happy childhood," Alan says, smirking.

"Meh, I've lived in a labroom the whole time and grew up playing with electronics to stop the boredom. I also have ADHD, so I'd get ore stuff to play with by whining at the person who's bring me my food, I think they were my Godfather? Whatever, I just like analysing stuff and inventing other things-" they pause, before grinning and sitting on their hands, tilting their head with a look of childish innocence, somehow pulling it off despite their mad-scientist appearance, "Sorry, babbling, what flames do you guys have, anyway? I have Sun, Lightening and a bit of Storm!"

Krissie raises an eyebrow, before humming.

"You're weird," she smiles.

"Nope, just defective!" Pyotr grins, "It's why he left us guys to rot until he got a sane Sky for a son, right?"

Naga opens his mouth, before pausing as he frowns.

"How could you guys ever be 'defective'? We're humans, we're meant to be different?"

"Not babbling-whizzes, Telepathic Twins, or with the same flame as our Father, though," Pyotr replies, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Did Father ever semd Tsuna away?"

The room turns silent, as Tsuna looks up from the corner he and the kids have occupied, Naga shifting slightly where he's sitting as he frowns.

"I got sent to an asylum, then an Estraneo Lab, then back to the Asylum, which burnt down, then back to Naga and Mama," Tsuna says softly, "I never had this off unless I was sleeping, even under Estraneo's control, they only took the mask off when they wanted to see what my sight is like without my mask on, or when Mukuro took it off for me. It was only recently it became more of an option than a requirement," Tsuna admits.

"Can-"

"-We-"

"-See?" Ava and Eve ask, leaning forward with matching grins.

Tsuna bites his lip, before nodding.

"Well, you are family, after all..."

He reaches up, taking the mask off to reveal his eyes, Krissie gawking in surprise as Pyotr is suddenly grabbing Tsuna's shoulders to look closer, Tsuna giggling nervously as he allows Pyotr to do so.

"Your iris is thinner than the average person's, then your pupils are red because the retina has your flames constantly running through them, lighting up the inside of your eyeballs, which in turn makes your Ora Serrata sliightly thicker, which is why there is a more gold ring around the edge of your eye... Were your eyes to be normal, they'd probably be about two shades lighter than your twin's..." he babbles, grinning.

"Ora Serrata?" Tsuna asks confused.

"The bit where your iris is joined to your retina and sclera, it's usually the weakest section of the eye, though your flames toughened it through its harmonization factor - it's also probably why you aren't blind yet," Pyotr grins.

"Thank you!" Tsuna smiles, before looking over to Lambo, gently squeezing one of Lambo's hands with his own.

Lambo smiled, squeezing back softly, before I-Pin runs over to where Kyoya is silently watching the group from his corner, as Krissie holds out her arms as Lambo looks among them to try and decide who to introduce himself to first.

After a short while of watching her, Alan asked.

"You handle kids well, Krissie."

"Thanks," she smiles, "I want to be a Nursery teacher in future, since I moved in with mine after my Mum got diagnosed with having Frontotemporial Dementia after an incident at work. She - Miss Hews - was amazing, standing in for Mum and taking me to visit her whenever I requested it - even if it was three in the morning or something, so I wanted to do what she does and help other kids."

"That actually sound pretty cool," Michael grins.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, since I thought it was just me doing stuff from childhood influences. I'm currently taking my sandwich year in university, working at a museum for a year since I want to be a Historian, at the moment I'm working on one side to catalogue the stuff they've had in containment for ten years since their first exhibition, but on the other side I'm researching the roots for Dying Will Flames, seeing as it's recorded as nearly everyone having them, but only in certain people it's catalogued," Michael shrugs, before grinning, "Blame it on Barney the Dinosaur and Mickey Mouse Detective stories."

Lambo looked up from the story Krissie and he were reading at the familiar program names.

"Michael-nii watches Mickey Mouse?" he asks, surprised.

"Yup," Michael grinned, as the room fell into more playful banter, Tsuna jumping up as soon as he sees Kyoya glaring at Pyotr, dragging Kyoya and I-Pin into the chaos of the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyah! Don't tell me what to do on spelling sciency-language, Spellcheck! I'm copying from my research! X'D
> 
> OK, so, Pyotr and Krissie are my favourites, with Alan and the Twins as a close second ;w;  
> This chapter isn't merely for random fluff by the way - notice the wee markers I put in the chapter? ;D  
> ...  
> (TTwTT Spellcheck doesn't like how I spell their names TTwTT)


	7. New Home, New Family and whOOPS! MAYHEM!

In the end, they moved into a mansion on the edge of Nanimori, Nana and Michael's mother, Clara, taking control as Susan's Mother - Mary - gets her own room arranged to her needs, Alan's Mother, Lu-Anne, proving quite quickly that _if_ there's a hole in the _security, she will know_.

Pyotr, somehow, gets the basement transformed into a series of Labs, even managing to worm in a room for the others to train their flames and practise other things, though he still doesn't get to stay down there all of the time, Nana or Lu-Anne dragging him up from the Labs to eat meals with the rest of them.

Mukuro, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa get dragged over to live with them, the might of four mothers providing the perfect example of Motherly Protectiveness, Gokudera getting dragged in when he admitted that he lived alone.

Yin decides to visit at this point, switching with Tsuna just before the start of Dinner, being the first to the table after greeting Nana and Clara, who'd both paused, looked at them, before Nana sighs, scold Yin for frightening her, before getting Yin to set the table while she explained it quickly to Clara.

Mary is the next in, pausing as Michael enters after, raising an eyebrow at the sight of what is seemingly Tsuna slouching and swinging his legs while he waits at the table.

Black eyes turn to see him, Michael pausing, before deciding _not to ask_ , if there's one thing he's learnt about his youngest half-brother, it's that Tsuna, despite being the quietest, is as much a magnet for trouble as Naga.

Who arrives right after.

"Evening, Nii-nii," Yin smiles, Naga nodding, before stopping.

"Yin, you better have a-"

"I wanted to meet our new family, OK? Like, say 'hi' and talk to them instead of just watching through Tsuna's memories!" Yin pouts, as the others enter, Mukuro being last as he half-carries, half-drags Pyotr, who's tinkering with another of his inventions.

"Pyotr, what did I say about electronics at the table?" Lu-Anne frowns.

"Yeah," Pyotr hums, before squeaking as it disappears from his hands, Mukuro smirking.

"Mukuro..." Michael frowns.

"I know, but it was the most efficient method," Mukuro shrugged.

Yin/Tsuna giggles, Mukuro dropping Pyotr in his seat as he turns.

"Yin-"

"I wanted to meet the new family personally~ I am trusting my Tsu-kun with them, after all..." Yin pouts as Mukuro sits between Ken and Chrome.

"So who..." Alan asks, confused.

"I'm Yin! I am the dark side of balance - you know, women, earth, generation, the moon~..." Yin/Tsuna smiles, "I use Tsuna as my vessel for communication with people like you guys and controlling what's around me, though that impudent fool thought making Tsuna worried about accepting me properly; he has the potential to use my power himself, though eventually he will become a she thanks to the whole represents-women thing..." Yin/Tsuna shrugs, "His Harmony factor would actually help me with keeping the balance, which is another reason for Skies being important, yet Guardians are even more important, in a way; without the elements, the Sky would be Empty, Cold, effectively, Dead. Like with my other half and I, one cannot exist without the other, else it would just... End," Yin/Tsuna wrinkles their nose.

They finally eat something, though it's hilarious watching them.

"Wah! I'm envious of Tsuna now!" Yin/Tsuna whines, "It's delicious!"

Nana laughs, as Yin/Tsuna devours their food, Reborn not even able to steel bits as he usually does.

Pyotr is gawking, before Yin hums, remembering something.

"Michael, try researching Ancients in the Vongola's files, they should have what you want in there."

"Oh?" Michael asks as he finishes his meal.

"More specifically the original boss of Giglio Nera and Checkerface, Reborn knows the guy personally," Yin/Tsuna states, smiling as they glance over, Reborn glaring back for a moment in annoyance.

Yin/Tsuna leaves, smiling as Mukuro chases after them.

"Why did you do that?" Mukuro growls, angry, "I could tell that wasn't just simple family-socialising!"

He suddenly finds himself being dragged into one of the side rooms, then locked with Yin/Tsuna in a ball of shadow.

"I don't have much time, something's going to happen soon, something I can only feel so much thanks to Tsuna, but something big. If I want to try and ensure it doesn't come out wrong, I have to get those Tsuna cares about into stuff we both at least know about, into _safe_ locations. By Michael looking into what he wants in Vongola or talking with Reborn, he'll have the security of them, Alan and Basil both at least know how to fight, Pyotr has his lab, Krissie has the Twins; they decided they prefer Krissie to the rest of us in seconds... I am not starting on Susan."

Mukuro freezes as he remembers the mayhem when he walked in by accident on her reading yaoi in her room - she had the room of a Fujoshi, she saw him, and it took a full week to stop her yelling ship names down the corridor...

(especially "69-27!" with Naga (apparently 75?) nearby... The resulting "75-27-69" incident... And Chrome taking an interest...)

"We will never speak of the Fangirling again," Mukuro frowns.

"Yeah... When she yelled "59-27 is Flexible Heaven!"" Yin/Tsuna hums, before shaking themselves, "Anyway, they'll all be fine. As Guardians, you others shall be fine. As mothers; our Mums are going to be hell to anything that tries to tear them down."

Mukuro nods, sighing, as Yin/Tsuna yawns.

"night..." they hum, before Tsuna tips into Mukuro's arms...

 

Ten minutes later, just as Mukuro's gotten Tsuna into his pyjamas and is carrying him back to Tsuna's room, Susan yells "69-27 Bridal lift!"

Mukuro runs...

...And barricades their rooms to be on the safe side...

(But Naga's Naga...)

(RIP Mukuro, 2kXX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:50 AM...  
> ...I have been awake for 21 hours...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ^w^ Night! ^w^


	8. Mayhem

Pyotr brings home a friend when they start back a school.

Shoichi is a shy, gentle boy, though it became obvious quite quickly that he was as much a mad scientist as the their brother, Lu-Anne eventually instated a ban on any experiments around the house, or involving a human for part of it.

But...

Then Naga found himself in his own coffin, after an encounter with Lambo's bazooka.

The air had felt... Different.

Then Hayato's older self had appeared, then been replaced with his Hayato.

The entire time, he was more fixed on knowing everyone he loved was safe, 'cause if he was dead in this time and Lal was twice as paranoid, he knew the situation was bad.

Therefore, he trained, obtaining the Will of the Sky Ring, which he then harnessed with hi box animal.

Chrome arrived, as they obtained information about Byakuran's funeral Wreaths, as well as having two apparent central accomplices - one was the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, though the other was cast in rumours...

Then after the raid and being reunited with their Kyoya while defeating the fake Death Wreaths (though Naga was seriously confused about Shoichi not being Byakuran's real Sun), as they finally gained a name from Shoichi; _Nox Caelo_.

Reborn had frowned at the name, though remained silent...

 

The future selves of his sibling had, apparently, gone into hiding while Basil took over the CEDEF, though he was shocked to find out his twin sisters had gone over to Byakuran's side around a year before his future-self's death.

This focuses his thoughts back, even more harshly, to Tsuna. Is he alright? Is he safe?... Is he fine?...

...Is he Happy?

Fortunately, his friends, his Family, is at his side to stop him from breaking...

...

...

...Even if he feels slightly emptier without his twin...

 

The trials arrived, along with a group of four cloaked people to one side, the fully-masked woman of the group holding one of the cloaked figure in the way one would hold a toddler as another pair of women stood on either side.

Byakuran laughed as he said something softly to the figure, taking one of their hands, which glow with a soft, grey light for a moment, before dying away as Byakuran chuckles, waving the group to a side as he turns.

They fight, Naga only just being defeated by Torikabuto as Shoichi is pushed close to unconsciousness, Naga racing to his side as he confesses Future-Naga's Will...

 

"It's a draw," Naga states, eyes narrowing as he lands.

"Wrong~!" Bluebell giggles, as Daisy gasps in a shaky breath.

They turn to look as Byakuran laughs, the four cloaked figures going to his side, the smallest silently having themself put down, before they run to Byakuran's side.

"We request a rematch!" Shoichi says, "You promised back in University!"

"As the Boss of Millefiore, I formerly reject that," Byakuran states, smiling.

"I oppose!"

The voice has everyone's attention turning to see the young girl in a recognisable pacifier approaches.

"As the leader of the Black Spell, I should at least be able to have something to say about that," she smile softly, "Hello, Uncle."

"You've grown," Reborn smirks.

"Eh?! Your Sky?!" Naga exclaims.

"Not entirely, but she is an acquaintance of them - their Great Granddaughter."

"It appears you've recovered, Yuni-chan," Byakuran smiles.

"Eh? She was ill?" Ryohei asks, surprised.

"Her soul was shattered..." Shoichi says, attracting everyone's attention, "To stop her going against his Will."

"My soul escaped, somewhere far away."

"Far away?" Kikyo asks.

"It appears... I can soar into other worlds, like you, Byakuran," she finally says, "However, back to the subject - as the Boss of the black Spell, I agree to the rematch."

Naga and his Guardians pause in surprise.

"Because that promise _does_ exist."

"Yuni, you are my Second, I only turn to you when needed. I cannot agree with your decision," Byakuran states flatly as he is visibly stopping himself from approaching her as the disguised figure holds his sleeve with a gloved hand.

"Is that so?" Yuni smiles, "Then I withdraw from the Millefiore," the others gasp, as Byakuran's hopeful smile drops, "I also request the Vongola for protection."

"Granted," Naga states.

"My~..." Byakuran purrs, "Then I'll just have to keep Tsu-kun company myself, then~..."

Naga's flames flared in seconds.

"Tsuna?! _Where is he_?!" he demands.

"Safe~, after all," Byakuran's left eye turns completely white as another voice overlaps his, "He _does_ have the consciousness of my dear sister within himself _~_..."

Naga freezes as there's a soft _"Nii-sama... Stop."_

The figure finally lowers their hood, revealing Tsuna, though his right eye is pitch black.

He lowers his head.

"Both of you... Stop..." he begs, voice halfway between his and Yin's.

Byakuran is quick to lift Tsuna up an hold him close, face slipping into mild concern.

"Hush..." he glares at the group, Naga charging, before being flung back by a barrier of light.

"Tsuna!" he calls, fear filling his face as he slam a hand against the barrier again, watching the ripples to try and find a way around it.

There isn't.

" _I'm sorry..._ " Tsuna/Yin replies softly, voice echoing from the shadows around them, " _I'm... So, so sorry..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D   
> WHELP! All aboard the feels train! X'D


End file.
